What If?
by YouGotsToLoveMe
Summary: What if Lily and James never died? Sirius was never put in Azkaban. How will this family cope with Harry’s crazy world? Will his world be abnormal? How will Dudley, Petunia and Vernon fit into this? Hmm so many questions…read on to answer your curiosity


**(ohhemmgee! I got this fab idea while re-reading Harry Potter 3: Prisoner of Azkaban; chapter eleven- The Firebolt! This will be discontinued without reviews(+ Alerters) please read and review! Ciao!)**

_Summary: What if Lily and James never died? Sirius was never put in Azkaban. How will this family cope with Harry's crazy world? Will his world be abnormal? How will Dudley, Petunia and Vernon fit into this? Hmm so many questions…read on to answer your curiosity! Chapter one is a flashback of the fateful night Voldermort fell._

Chapter one…

_The past…_

"James, she's a squib. How is she supposed to protect Harry if something happens while were gone?" Lily fretted quietly.

"Lily there's a Fidelius charm hanging over this house, there's no worries whatsoever! And anyway Peter is going to be at the meeting." James assured her whilst feeding little Harry in his arms.

"Is this meeting necessary? Maybe I can stay here with Harry while you go." Lily suggested desperate.

"Lily you know this is urgent. Families are being wiped out. We have to do something." James urged her. James then laid Harry in his crib. They exited the room.

"Couldn't you pass the information onto me when you come back?" Lily hissed.

"Lily, don't do this to me! You know they put charms on the secret and those who repeat it- well who knows what happens when you repeat it. That's why everyone was called to the meeting! Now please stop procrastinating it's about time to go." James pointed out exasperated.

"Fine." growled Lily under her breath. She sighed sadly then added in a curious tone,

"How are we getting there? I thought we couldn't apparate to the Order?"

"Sirius is coming by with that motorbike." James mumbled.

"That horrid thing?! I thought… well I don't know! But that only rides two people." Lily pointed out.

"he got himself a side car. A side car for two actually. Vanessa is riding on the back of the motorbike." James smiled approvingly.

"I guess it will be better with Vanessa there. Is Tanya getting here anytime soon?" Lily asked grudgingly.

"I think you have a thing against squibs." grumbled James as he peered out the sitting room window.

"I don't trust them. What if Harry gets hurt? She will have to drive him all the way to the muggle hospital!" Lily retorted angry.

"Ah. Here comes her car. And there's Sirius and Vanessa." James said happily.

"Come on now. We have to go let in Tanya and meet Sirius and Vanessa." Lily said and dragged James down the stairs hand in hand.

"Good evening James." Tanya blurted silkily when Lily swung the door open. " Lily" Tanya added monotonous and curt.

"Harry is sleeping. Feel free to help yourself to some food. We will be off." James spoke quick he stepped past her bringing Lily with him outside. They smiled and shut the door on Tanya. Sirius and Vanessa waited behind Tanya's car grinning.

"The skies are clear." Sirius called.

"Doesn't look like it." Lily grumbled looking at the bird poop splayed on the side car and motorbike.

"It's all in your head" James laughed urging Lily forward.

"Are you okay, Lily?" Vanessa asked concernedly.

"She's just as reluctant as ever to leave Harry. Who's Ally with tonight?" James asked whilst boarding Lily into the giant sidecar.

"Alison is with Mrs. Figg." Vanessa said scrunching her nose not so secretly.

"What do you and Lily have against squibs?" James questioned.

"Their incapability" Lily and Vanessa mumbled. They took off into the night. There was no conversation since no one could be heard over the wind and roar of the engine. The skies were clear. The only clouds were the ones blotching the moonlight. Otherwise the stars shone brightly. The ride was short and uneventful. They landed in the park across from Grimauld place. The bike was Fideliused and they set off on foot. On the step was Dumbledore awaiting their arrival.

"Is everyone here now?" Sirius asked when they arrived at the doorstep.

"Yes. I believe so, I just got here myself." Dumbledore said shutting the door behind them.

"That's good." James said as they entered the squished dining room.

The meeting flew by uneventful and the same as every other one. Planning, plotting, etcetera. Everyone was now filing out stealthily. Sirius was bidding them a good night and goodbye with Vanessa, James and Lily standing nearby. Dumbledore was the last to exit.

"Where's Peter?" Lily asked shakiness obvious in her voice.

"Maybe he's in the bathroom or dining room still." James said and glanced at Sirius. James went to the dining room Sirius went up stairs. James came back out with a worried expression.

"Sirius?" Vanessa called worriedly up the stairs.

"Let's go." Sirius growled when he came back down the stairs.

Everyone was in the air in no time. No one spoke. They were all white as a ghost. Lily shook with fear, her eyes shone with tears. Vanessa was much the same but she did not shake. James and Sirius had agonised worry in their eyes. They were a good half mile from the house when Lily screamed in agony.

"My Baby!" She yelled and screamed repeatedly. When they touched ground Lily jumped out of the cab. James ran ahead of her. At the door lay Tanya, clearly dead. Lily cried in relief and burst into her sons room. She scooped him up. He was crying. Lily hugged and kissed him. James hugged both of them.

"Lily, come now. We need to get him checked at St. Mungos." Sirius urged. Lily went wilfully. But this time they all rode in silence in a ministry car. Harry was checked into a room.

"Poor Tanya." Vanessa finally said.

"What do you think happened?" Sirius asked James.

"Their recollecting Tanya's last memories. Then their coming here to check Harry's" James explained sleepily. Lily had her head laid next to Harry's. They both slept soundlessly sharing the hospital bed. Then the door opened and ministry members filed in.

"Minister." The three greeted him, nodding.

"Would you like to hear this?" the Minister asked shaky. They all nodded furiously.

"Well, it appears that You-Know-Who made a personal appearance tonight." whispered the Minister. Vanessa gasped and clasped her mouth. James looked murderous along with Sirius.

"That was the last memory of Tanya. Him. I'm sorry but we need to check the boy's." the Minister demanded. James nodded curtly. They finished quick and brisk and it was examined out of the room. The minister came back in whiter the bone. He gazed at Harry with an awed and surprised expression.

"The Boy Who Lived." whispered the Minister as he approached Harry's bedside.

"Pardon?" asked James.

"The Boy Who Lived. He was confronted by You-Know-Who. He was cursed by the killing curse. And he's alive!" exclaimed the minister in awe…

*****

**The present…**

"Honestly Harry! There's no need for a broom this year!" Lily argued playfully ruffling Harry's already untidy hair.

"Yes Harry. No one is allowed to play Quidditch until second year anyway." James added while staring at the Nimbus.

"Okay that's enough boys! Time to go to Flourish and Blotts" Lily announced wheeling the boys away from the front of Quality Quidditch Supplies. As they entered the manager looked around.

"Welcome! How are you this fine day? Hogwarts?" the manager asked quickly.

"Yes. Harry where did you put the list?" Lily in a vague tone while she examined a book on display.

"Er- I thought dad had it" Harry mumbled. James eyes widened and he shook his head.

"I mean-" Harry started confused.

"James, where's the list?" Lily demanded coolly.

"Er… I was under the impression you had it" James said shrugging all casual.

"Pardon us, but do you any chance have an extra list of the supplies list for Hogwarts?" Lily asked politely of the manager.

"I'm sorry. It appears I don't. Maybe you can find someone on the street with an extra list?" the manager offered with a bit too much politeness.

"Thank you." Lily nodded before turning to James.

"James, do you know where Vanessa and Sirius are? Alison has her list." Lily said.

"Um, no. Maybe we can wait for Alison to come here for her books." James suggested.

"We don't have all day! We still need to get him an owl, his robes, potions, his wand!" Lily exclaimed worried.

"Lily? How nice to see you!" called a woman with a pointy nose and platinum blonde hair.

"Narcissa. How… are you?" Lily asked through her teeth.

"I'm fine! Oh little Harry is here too! I'm just picking up Draco's books, he's over at Madam Malkins." Narcissa exclaimed in her high nasal voice.

"Nice to hear. We were just heading to pick up…Harry's owl." Lily said edging towards the door.

"Oh that's nice. I will see you around then." Narcissa smiled and Harry was pushed out the door James following.

"I thought they were put in Azkaban." Hissed Lily under her breath.

"Harry do you want an owl or a cat?" James asked as they stopped in front of Magical Menagerie.

"I prefer…an owl. That means I can send letters to you right?" Harry questioned.

"But you can use school owls! Isn't that cat beautiful?" Lily urged.

"Can I get that white owl?" Harry pressed.

"Yes wonderful choice!" Beamed James who entered and came out within minutes.

"There you go Harry." James beamed. Harry beamed with him.

"Thanks mum, dad!" Harry exclaimed looking grateful.

"Lily! Lily!" yelled Vanessa who was squeezing through the crowd. She, Sirius and Alison slowly made their way across the road.

"Lily, do you have the supplies list? Sirius misplaced ours." Vanessa said.

"No. James misplaced ours too." Lily smiled. Alison and Harry stifled a laugh.

"Sirius borrowed ours." James mumbled. Sirius looked shocked. The women glared at Sirius who smiled in a sheepish way. Harry and Alison couldn't help laughing now.

"Traitor." Sirius mouthed when the women stalked off.

"Mum, Maybe Flourish and Blotts have and extra list?" Alison spoke.

"No, we checked already." Lily said disappointed.

"James, maybe you can wait and see if someone will lend you one. Harry come now, we need to get your robes." Lily directed him to Madam Malkins.

"Are you coming Vanessa, Alison?" Lily called over her shoulder. Vanessa smiled and nodded.

"Go with James please Sirius." Vanessa directed. James and Sirius shrugged moving to Flourish and Blotts.

*****

"Mum!" Alison whined. "It's so pretty! Please?"

"Alison, don't whine like that!" Vanessa chided.

"Dear, you wont be needing that until sixth year, or so." Lily assured Alison.

"Mum." Harry whispered.

"Yes dear?" Lily whispered back.

"Can you ask her to stop pricking me?" Harry pleaded quietly. Lily smiled and nodded.

"Not too deep your catching skin." Lily said patting the woman on the arm. The woman nodded.

"Mum, what about Christmas! I need a dress robe for Christmas!" Alison pointed out eager to do anything to get the dress robe. Vanessa ignored her.

"Lily what are you doing for Christmas?" Vanessa asked intrigued.

"Oh! Were visiting Petunia for a few days." Lily exclaimed scanning fabrics. Harry groaned.

"What's wrong with Petunia?" Vanessa questioned Harry's groan.

"Petunia doesn't…approve of Harry, or James, neither does her family." Lily said grudgingly whilst scrunching her nose.

"But she completely adores you?" Vanessa laughed.

"Yes. And I can't refuse her begging." Lily sighed.

"Mum! Look at this!" Alison squealed.

"Mum! I don't want to do this!" groaned a boy from the entrance. Harry glanced up to see a red haired boy being pushed into the shop.

"Ron! You are going to do this! Your not going to school without robes! Your far too tall for your brothers!" chided a plump red haired women. A small girl followed her in.

"Mum!" whispered the little girl in awe.

"Yes, sweetheart?" asked the mother who sat on the waiting chairs.

"It's Harry Potter!" the little girl whispered while blushing.

"Oh." gasped the woman. The boy- Ron stared amazed. He then walked forward.

"Your Harry Potter?" Ron breathed. Harry nodded.

"I'm Ron Weasley." Ron announced holding out his hand.

"What school are you attending?" Harry asked.

"Hogwarts, what about you?" Ron asked whilst someone else entered.

"Same." Harry grinned.

"See I told you this wasn't a good place." sneered a voice behind Ron. The seamstress grunted in disapproval. Ron was shouldered out of the way.

"Harry Potter?" drawled the voice. The pale blonde boy held out his hand.

"Draco Malfoy." the boy drawled with a sneer and taunting sound to his voice. He held his head high with pride. Harry shook his hand and nodded.

"Draco, the lady is waiting. There is something wrong with your robes right?" Narcissa urged impatient. Draco tossed the robes to her.

"Missing stitches." Draco hissed.

"Are you attending Hogwarts this year?" Draco demanded.

"Yes." Harry said turning his attention to Ron who stood a few feet behind Malfoy with pure dislike on his face. Malfoy turned too.

"Weasley? And new robes?" Malfoy laughed.

"Draco stop this nonsense I have somewhere to be! Come on there's no time for this. We will be back to pick up the robes." Narcissa said while shoving Draco out the door. Ron glared after him.

"Big headed git he is." Ron growled.

"I can tell." Harry said.

"Did you get your books yet?" Ron asked more calm now that he knew Draco was gone.

"No, my dad and godfather lost the list. Did you?" Harry asked.

"No, were headed there when were done this. You should come, or else you wont have any books. What about your potions?" Ron questioned.

"Nope. I've only gotten y owl. Have you picked up your potions?" Harry asked.

"No, you should come with! Mum would be happy to help." Ron exclaimed Harry smiled and nodded.

"Did you get your wand yet?" Harry questioned curious.

"No, mum said best for last." Ron grinned.

"Neither did I. Mum said it would take the most time. So it's for last too." Harry said.

"Okay, next?" the seamstress called. Harry removed the robe and Ron stepped up. The seamstress left and came back with a robe. She then started fitting it to Ron. Harry looked around to see Vanessa, Alison and Lily crowding around a green dress robe with adoring looks.

"One moment." Harry told Ron who nodded. Harry walked over to where they stood. He glanced at the dress robe but saw nothing special in it.

"Mum my… friend Ron Weasley says he can help us with the books and potions." Harry announced tugging his mum's sleeve.

"Really now? That's very nice of him! Where's his mother?" Lily said appreciative.

"Er- I think that's her." Harry nodded to the plump women in the chair. Lily strode over to the woman with pronounced grace.

"Hi! I'm Lily Potter and you are?" Lily asked happily.

"Oh! Nice to meet you! I'm Molly Weasley." Smiled Molly who shook hands with Lily.

"My son here, Harry Potter, says he and your son are friends!" Lily exclaimed happily

"Oh! You're the Potters! It's so nice to meet you." Molly exclaimed. Lily grinned in return.

"But I was wondering, do you have an extra school list? My husband misplaced ours." Lily explained sheepish.

"Oh, no we don't. But your welcome to join us in our shopping, we're going to pick up Ron's books and potions after this." Molly offered. Lily nodded excited and smiled grateful. Harry slowly backed away and left the women to chat. Harry went and sat near Ron.

"Can I see your scar?" Asked Ron. Harry laughed and pushed his hair up to reveal the lightening bolt scar.

"Whoa!" gasped Ron. Harry pulled out a couple stashed chocolate frogs from his pocket, handing one to Ron.

"Mum doesn't like me eating all these. I eat them when she's busy." Harry grinned stashing the card in his pocket.

"Mum usually doesn't let us eat sweets at home." Ron announced grimly. Harry's eyes widened.

"Why?" Exclaimed Harry in disbelief.

"Because my older brothers usually enchant the candy." Ron shrugged disappointed. Harry laughed.

"I have a whole stash. If were in the same dorm I'll share with you." Harry promised. Ron grinned a grateful smile. The tailor swirled her wand.

"Done!" She announced satisfied. Ron nodded a thanks at her. Ginny followed Alison shyly while Alison critiqued each dress robe, holding it up to herself. Ginny looked awed.

"We're ready." Ron announced. Molly nodded handing Ron the rest of his bags. The three mothers walked ahead chattering in a very animated way.

Ron and Harry followed.

"Hey!" Alison groaned catching up to Harry and Ron, Ginny trailing. "Thanks so much for ditching me." Alison grumbled.

"Ally this is Ron, Ron this is Ally." Harry said introducing them to each other. Alison waved grinning.

"Hi Ron, I already met your sister, she's adorable." gushed Alison.

"Oh Harry this is Ginny." Alison added, Harry smiled politely at Ginny making her blush.

"Me and Harry have been like this since we were babies!" Alison exclaimed holding up a hand with crossed fingers. Only it wasn't her hand.

"Ally where'd you get that?!" barked Harry jumping back from the bright blue wax hand.

"Relax, I got it from a shop down that way. If I didn't get it I probably could've got that gorgeous dress robe." pouted Alison. Harry's eyebrows rose.

"How much did you pay for that thing?" Harry demanded.

"You sound like daddy when you say it like that. Lets just say a lot of saved allowance." Alison said grinning at the hand.

"So you two are like best friends?" Ron wondered, holding a snicker. Harry shrugged looking at Alison for clarification.

"More like brother and sister I guess. Our parents are very close, we grew up with each other." Alison explained stashing the blue hand very carefully in her shoulder sack.

"I do know Harry inside and out though. He knows me the same too." Alison laughed. "Isn't it the same with you and Ginny?" Inquired Alison. Ginny snorted, finally making a sound.

"No, not exactly, she's more of an annoying little sibling." Ron laughed. Alison frowned.

"I don't find her annoying at all. Actually she's kinda awesome." Alison declared grinning down at Ginny.

"Too bad you weren't going to Hogwarts this year then I'd know someone other than these numbskulls." Alison giggled jerking her thumb over her shoulder looking at Ginny. Ginny giggled. Ron looked offended, but Harry knew better.

"She doesn't mean it." Harry whispered to Ron. Ron looked doubtful for a second but shrugged.

"Where'd mum go?" Ginny asked aloud looking around. Ron shrugged. Harry nudged Ron nodding towards the Nimbus on display. They stalked towards it with admiring eyes. Alison sighed but followed when Harry motioned for her to follow.

"It's just a broomstick like every other. Why are you two ogling it?" Alison mumbled, bored.

"Ally it's a Nimbus two thousand!" Harry retorted. He was reading the information card intently.

"There's more important things in life." grumbled Alison as she walked to the left and sat on an available bench. Ginny followed of course.

"Wanna look inside?" asked Ron excited. Harry nodded, but Ally caught his arm.

"Harry we have to find our parents." Ally exclaimed with authority. Harry looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Fine then. I'll just tell them your taking a broomstick more seriously than your study supplies." Ally threatened bouncing off.

"Ally!" Harry groaned after her bouncing figure, and the little redhead trailing behind.

"Is she always like that?" Ron asked with distaste. Harry shrugged.

"Not usually. Usually she's really fun. Dunno what's the matter with her today." Harry explained as they entered the shop.

"Too bad they didn't have a joke shop here. Ally loves those, I do to. Our parents always take us to Hogsmeade to get us a Christmas present." Harry explained while looking at all the supplies and care products for a broomstick. Harry looked around himself, the store seemed huge compared to how small it looked on the outside.

"Your allowed to choose your Christmas gifts?!" Ron wondered amazed.

"Huh? Oh, no. Were only allowed to choose one gift. We just choose Zonko's joke shop every year." Harry replied walking further into the shop. Near the back Harry found his dad and godfather.

"Aren't you supposed to be waiting in Flourish and Blotts for mum?" Harry asked from behind his dad, making him jump.

"Harry didn't see you there. Where's your mum?" James exclaimed scuffing his hair and looking around. Sirius was snickering behind him. Sirius suddenly stopped and looked around behind Harry.

"Where's Ally?" Sirius asked in a worrying tone.

"She got mad at me then went to look for mum and them." Harry explained.

"By herself?" Sirius demanded. Harry shook his head.

"She was with Ron's little sister Ginny." Harry said looking at Ron, Ron nodded.

"Ron who?" James wondered aloud to Ron.

"Ron Weasley." Ron responded somewhat shy. James and Sirius' eyes lit up with knowledge.

"Is your father here? We haven't seen him in ages!" Said James. Ron nodded thoughtfully.

"He's somewhere here, I just dunno where." Ron explained with a shrug.

"Well lets go boys, lets find your mothers and Ally and Ginny!" Exclaimed Sirius leading the way. Off they went towards Flourish and Blotts.

_TBC_

**(Please read and review if you want me to continue! Check out my other stories! Their fanfic's about Twilight and Fruits Basket)**


End file.
